Caliéntame
by Marigabi
Summary: —Viktor, tengo frío, caliéntame—demanda él sin dejar de sonreír. Porque él tenía frío y Viktor era el único que podía calentarlo, por lo tanto era su deber hacerlo ¿no?


**Charla interna:**

 **Conciencia:** María ¿qué estas haciendo?

 **Yo:** Plagiandome mi propia historia.

 **Conciencia:** ¡Prometiste no volverlo a hacer!

 **Yo:** ¡Calla! Al fandom le encantara. Además no sera igual, la adaptare a Yuri on ice, no puedo permitirme el OoC.

Así que, sin más que decir a leer:

* * *

 **Caliéntame**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Viktor no estaba del todo seguro de como había terminado ayudando a llevar a un muy ebrio Yuuri de regreso a su casa por las calles de Hasetsu, ¡Ah, cierto! Habían estado tomando toda la noche el algún local.

Lo único que recordaba era que estaban celebrando alguna clase de fiesta, tal vez el cumpleaños del pequeño Minani, habían muchos patinadores japoneses y él no entendía del todo lo que decían, en fin, la cosa es que donde hay una fiesta hay diversión, donde hay diversión hay licor, así de simple. Como se pueden haberse dado cuenta, él tampoco se encontraba en su mejor estado.

Pero eso si, Katsuki estaba mucho peor, balbuceaba oraciones sin sentido con el rostro sonrojado mientras Viktor lo sujetaba para que no estrellara contra el piso mientras caminaba. Le había costado horrores arrástralo hasta Yuutopia, por no hablar de que casi lo había tenido que cargar para que subiera las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación, sin embargo, llegaron a salvo hasta la puerta de Yuuri, quien se balanceaba ligeramente y peleaba con el pomo de la puerta para entrar.

Viktor no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, todo había pasado tan rápido, de un momento a otro había pasado de vigilar que su pupilo entrara a su cuarto a estar en el piso del cuarto con un Yuuri muy ebrio y sentado sobre él.

Y ahí estaba Yuuri, desabrochándose con dificultad el abrigo que traía, como no logro zafarse de los botones decidió sacárselo como si de una camiseta normal se tratara, y en el proceso dejando al descubierto la piel de su cintura y un pequeño vistazo de su ropa interior. Entonces como si lo estuviera llamando, Yuuri le mira con ojos brillantes y le sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas por el licor.

—Viktor, tengo frío, caliéntame—demanda él sin dejar de sonreír.

Viktor traga seco, sonrojando ante su declaración y busca algún modo de zafarse de la situación en la que se encuentra. Yuuri estaba muy ebrio, si algo sabia es que el japones se ponía caprichoso cuando tomaba de más, y si esto llegaba más lejos, él no podría confiar en su autocontrol.

—Es hora de que vallas a la cama Yuuri—le dice suavemente, esperando que le haga caso.

—Pero es que tú estas tan caliente y yo tengo tanto frío, _por favor_ —le ruega él con voz lastimera a su oído.

Viktor sabe que ya no podrá negarse, no cuando le mira con esos ojos chocolates vidriosos y con rostro de cachorrito, suspira y el japones toma esto como su señal de victoria. Así que Yuuri aprovecha y se pega más al él, cuando su cuerpo se encuentra con el de Viktor suelta un suspiro de alivio, por fin encontraba algo con que calentarse. El ruso se estremece cuando siente como las manos de Yuuri se cuelan dentro de su ropa y comienzan a recorrer su espalda, formando figuras imaginarias, sus manos están frías por lo que cada vez que pasa sus dedos sobre su piel no puede evitar agitarse, con cada roce puede sentir como su tacto deja un pequeño rastro sobre su piel, de un momento a otro comienza a disfrutar de las caricias y antes de que se dé cuenta termina soltando un leve gemido; Viktor abre los ojos con sorpresa, sonrojado y algo avergonzado.

Por su parte, Yuuri se cansa de jugar con su espalda y se abraza a su cuello, acunando su rostro en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y su hombro, con una sonrisa traviesa posa sus labios dulces y finos sobre su piel y empiezan a recorrer lenta y tortuosamente la piel de sus hombros, poco a poco subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído donde decide morder suavemente su lóbulo, dejando a Viktor hecho un completo manojo de nervios.

Cuando Yuuri se separa de él, cree que ya se ha cansado y le dejara ir, todas sensaciones han empezado a causar estragos en su cuerpo, su " _amigo_ " estaba demasiado alegre y despierto ahora ¿Y cómo no iba a pasar eso? No era de piedra, tener al japones sobre él mirándolo seductoramente y propiciándole sugerentes caricias, no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Era el dios Eros reencarnado, quien había venido a conquistarlo y lo había hecho caer en su hechizo de atracción del cual no podía escapar.

Entonces se fija en sus labios, carnosos y provocativos, su corazón da un brinco, siente la intensa necesidad de besarle, y así lo hace; atrae rápidamente a Yuuri hacia él y une sus labios con ímpetu, la besa con necesidad, porque ustedes no saben lo mucho que necesita tenerle cerca de él en estos momentos, atraparlo en entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir, así que le besa con pasión, mordiendo, lamiendo y saboreándole, disfrutando de cada gemido que puede arrancan de los provocativos labios de Yuuri y acariciando la piel de su cintura por debajo de su camisa; cuando se separan jadeantes no puede evitar pensar lo mucho que le gusta Yuuri.

Porque si algo tenia claro es que Yuuri había llegado a su vida para quedarse. Tal vez debió haberse dado cuenta en aquella fiesta cuando bailaron con libertad, haciendo pasos inventados, que no solo sus movimientos se complementaban, sus cuerpos y almas estaban destinadas a ser una sola desde entonces.

Y mientras se encuentra pensando en todo lo anterior, Yuuri se recuesta sobre su pecho, el suave olor de sus cabellos invade sus fosas nasales y el ruso puede sentir el cuerpo del mas joven que lo abraza, la suave respiración de él sobre su pecho, también puede escuchar el ligero " _Viktor_ " que sale de sus labios.

Al final Yuuri se ha quedado dormido sobre él, dejando al pobre Viktor sonrojado y excitado, que lo único que puede hacer es abrazarle y sonreír cuando la escucha murmurar su nombre entre sueños.

Porque él tenía frío y Viktor era el único que podía calentarlo, por lo tanto era su deber hacerlo ¿no?

...

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri por poco dio un grito completamente avergonzado, al encontrarse con la ropa completamente desarreglada y cómodamente acostado sobre el pecho de su entrenador, quien no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo.

Y realmente gritó, cuando logró recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

 **Una vez me prometí a mi misma no volver a auto-plagiarme una historia, esta es la segunda vez que adapto esta historia, la hice originalmente para Magi, luego la adapte para Fairy Tail y hace unas horas mientras releía mis fics pensé que podía adaptarla a Yoi, y bueno aquí estamos...**

 **En fin, me iré a trabajar en mis otras futuras historias de Victuuri #Victuuri4Ever #VictuuriRulez**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz (a mi, a mi, a mi) un comentario dejaras aquí**


End file.
